Sesshomaru's past and present
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Summary is inside but this is mostly a Sesshomaru fic and Inuyasha and Kagome is in this story and there will be a point where the story is about them.


Summary:What If Sesshomaru had fallen for a human woman,even this cold Lord has a heart that was before his heart hated and despised humans but no one really knows the root of his hatred but what if this had started with a woman that had made way to his heart...everyone falls in love.

* * *

Chapter 1:

**The Girl...**

Sesshomaru only the age of fourteen was training so he'd be ready for the match against his father and weild the tetsusaiga.Someone had been watching a girl of age twelve,she had dark,silky,chocolate hair that ended to her backside,azure blue eyes that sparkled of hope and warmth,and skin so softy and creamy.She wore a white kimono with a sky blue obi.She was about up to Sesshomaru's shoulder as she watched him she admired his perfect stance and how he didn't lose his concentration.She watched in awe with a bow on her back and a quiver full of arrows she was a priestess in training.

"Eluluu!Eluluu!"A woman yelled for the young girl.Sesshomaru turned around annoyed he was being watched now he had to hear the girl's name being called.Eluluu turned around embarassed that the boy looked directly at her.She turned pink and ran to her village.Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow not understanding why her face was red .because he looked at her so he went back to training.

After an hour...

Sesshomaru had stopped to let his heart slow down.He sat under the maple tree as the sun shined bright on the warm day.Eluluu had came with water and walked towards the demon.She was shaking nervously which was odd to the Prince of the Western Lands.

"Why are you here?Why are you bringing me water?Who are you?"The Prince asked repeatedly.

"My name is Eluluu and I wanted to give you some water because you look tired."She said shyly.

"Hmph I don't need it."He said turning away.

"Stop being stubborn and drink some."She said sitting next to him and putting water in a drinking bowl.

"...Did you not here me human?"He asked.

"Your breathing is heavy and your sweating alot...and your getting dehydrated."She said.He took the bowl and drank some of the water he really wanted it but he didn't want her to know that.

"I suppose you want a thank you?"He asked.

"You don't have to thank me,"She smiled."I am just happy that you are okay now."She said getting up and walking away."I have to go now I let you have the bucket of water,bye!"She said running back to her training.Sesshomaru couldn't help but question this girl that was so genorous out of nature. So he decided to go home to his mother.He walked for a mile to find the large castle and the village around it.His mother who had blue green hair tha ended to her hip,golden fierce yet soft eyes,and a sword on her side.She was a full dog demon.

"Sesshomaru how was your training?"She asked.

"Fine,execept for being watched and irritated."He said.

"By who."She asked.

"A girl named Eluluu she was human...she watched me and when I rested she got me some water,"He said as his mother smiled."Why are you smiling?"He asked.

"Because that girl has a crush on you."She giggled.

"I have no time for love,I have to defeat father and weild the tetsusaiga."He said folding his arms.

"Sesshomaru life isn't always about strength or power you have to explore new things or you'll never be happy,if you defeat your father and get the tetsusagia what are you going to do next huh?"She asked.

"I...uh...I'd rule the castle."He said.

"By yourself!"She mentioned.

"SighFine...if I happen to...be with this girl what would I get?"He asked.

"True happiness."She smiled.

"Why does this make me want to throw up."He said putting his hand over his mouth.

"Stop acting-HEY YOU THREW UP ON MY SHOES I JUST CLEANED THEM!"She yelled as Sesshomaru left before his mother could do anything else.

In a clearing...

Eluluu was laying on the grass watching the evening clouds.

"Its so peaceful."She sighed.

"What are you doing?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh...watching the grass."She blushed.

"But your laying on is so how can you watch it?"He asked looking at Eluluu weirdly.

"What I meant to say was I was watching the clouds."She said with an anime sweat drop.

"Why would you do that?"He asked.

"Because sometimes you can see images of things in the clouds."She said as he sat next to her.

"So your name is Eluluu."He said.

"Yes,what's yours?"She asked.

"Sesshomaru."He said.

"Sesshomaru...your a demon right?"She questioned.

"A dog demon."He said looking at her as she had a squirrel on her that's eating a nut.

"You have a squirrel on you head."He pointed out.

"I have a WHAT AHHH FET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"She screamed as his snigger turned into a laugh as she panicked.Then when it ran off she laughed as well.

"There are demons that would kill you but instead your scared of a squirrel."He smiled.Eluluu folder her arms.

"They bite you know...and they could have rabies."She huffed.

"Your a strange human."He said looking out at the open clearing.

"Your strange yourself."She said as she looked out at the open too.


End file.
